This invention relates generally to fireplace or hearth requirement, and more particularly to the enhanced creation of a natural log fire using artificial logs and gas fed combustion.
There is continuing need for fireplace equipment which, when assembled, enables creation of gas fed combustion to produce flames that play on artificial logs on grates. The need extends to creation of as natural a look as possible, when viewed from the front of the hearth. In this regard, the effect should be such as to support flame creation at different levels in close association with the artificial logs. At the same time, simplicity, ruggedness and high reliability of the equipment are required.